Des yeux vert émeraude
by Sakuya2004
Summary: Shaolan déteste Sakura, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand Shaolan décide de jouer avec les sentiments de Sakura? Pour le savoir lisez la fiction
1. Une rentré pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 1**

**Une rentrée pas comme les autres**

Sakura est une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux émeraude elle est âgée de 17 ans et vit dans un luxueux studio avec sa meilleur amie Tomoyo. Ce matin est une journée importante c'est la rentré des classe et il ne faut surtout pas que les deux jeunes filles arrivent en retard.  
  
**On entend une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés crier :** SAKURA! DEBOUT IL EST 7HR30!  
  
**La jeune intéressée se réveille en sursaut et prend immédiatement son réveil matin entre ses mains :** Merde!! Tomoyo nous allons être très en retard!  
  
**Sakura cours vers la salle de bain question d'être présentable pour la première journée d'école :** Tomoyo, dit Sakura avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, Tu as préparée le Bento pour le dîner?  
  
**La jeune fille au long cheveux en cascade :** Oui ma petite Sakura, mais dépêche toi je suis prête à partir moi!  
  
**Sakura :** J'arrive!  
  
La jeune fille prit son cartable et sortit avec en courant avec Tomoyo vers le lycée. Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrent la porte de leur classe juste au moment que la cloche ce fait entendre. Sakura et Tomoyo s'écroulent au sol mortes de fatigue et essayent de reprendre leurs souffles.  
  
**Le Professeur :** Mademoiselle Kinomoto, Mademoiselle Daidoji, je vous pris d'aller à vos place au lieu de vous donnez en spectacle de la sorte, dit-il froidement.  
  
**Les joues rouges Sakura et Tomoyo :** Oui Senseï...  
  
**Tomoyo chuchota à l'oreille de Sakura :** Sakura...nous allons être mal vues par les professeurs maintenant.  
  
**Sakura toujours le rouge aux joues :** Désolée Tomoyo-Chan...  
  
À l'heure du dîner Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu et Lika sont en dessous du Cerisier qui se trouve au fond de la cours et elles mangent tout en discutant joyeusement.  
  
**Chiharu :** Sakura et Tomoyo vous avez fait une rentrée fracassante ce matin, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
**Tomoyo lâche un long soupir :** C'est Sakura, elle s'est encore levée en retard se matin...  
  
**Sakura eu envie de protester, mais elle remarqua le regard des amies sur un groupe d'adolescents qui semble s'approcher d'elles :** C'est qui ces mecs?!  
  
**Lika curieuse :** Je ne sais pas, mais on va le savoir bien assez vite.  
  
**Le premier jeune homme :** Hé vous! Que faites-vous dans notre coin les gamines, la maternelle c'est l'autre côté, dit-il en désignant la petite école de l'autre côté de la rue.  
  
**Sakura réplique aussi net et sec :** Tu es Shaolan Li? N'est-ce pas, dit-elle calmement.  
  
**Le concerné eut un léger sourire aux lèvres :** Ouais c'est moi, tu me connais la jolie?  
  
**Sakura toujours aussi calme sourit elle aussi :** Oui bien sûr tu es le mec le plus imbus de toi-même de tout le bahut! Alors est-ce que tu pourrait faire de l'air tu me fais de l'ombre!  
  
Shaolan sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il décida de ne rien dire et suivit de sa bande il laisse le groupe des 4 filles tranquille. Il veut que sa vengeance soit douce, la beauté aux yeux d'émeraude va regretter de l'avoir insulté.  
  
**Chiharu :** Hé ben, Sakura tu viens de clouer le bec au plus beau gars de l'école!  
  
**Sakura regarde son amie tout en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich :** M'en fiche de plus il n'est même pas beau!  
  
**Eriol :** La jolie Kinomoto ne manque pas d'air, n'est-ce pas mon cousin c'est bien la première fille qui réussis à te répondre du tac au tac, dit-il amusé par la situation.  
  
Son cousin est d'une humeur massacrante, il a horreur d'être ridiculisé et surtout par une nouvelle et jolie jeune fille.  
  
**Shaolan regarde son cousin avec des yeux colérique :** Elle va souffrir tout le long de l'année je peux te le garantir cher cousin...  
  
**Yamasaki :** Ne soit pas si dur avec elle Shaolan-Kun, elle ne sait tout simplement pas à qui elle a faire.  
  
**Eriol ce risque à poser une question :** Comment vas-tu la faire souffrir?  
  
**Shaolan eu un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres** En la touchant droit au cœur, dit-il en montrant le cœur d'Eriol.  
  
Ce dernier avale de travers, il savait très bien que quand son cousin prend quelqu'un en grippe, il décide d'attaquer les sentiments de la personne. Elle finit par être complètement anéantie.  
  
Eriol eu envie de protester, mais la cloche ce fit entendre pour le début des classes.  
  
Après les cours, Tomoyo et Sakura se séparent pour aller chacune de leur côté, car Tomoyo doit se rendre à son travail.  
  
**Tomoyo sourit à son amie :** On ce voit se soir Sakura-Chan, dit-elle avant de se mettre en route.  
  
Sakura salue son amie une dernière fois avant de ce diriger vers chez elle, à son grand étonnement elle trouve un énorme bouquet de fleur de cerisier devant la porte de son appartement. Curieuse elle le prend dans ses mains et lit la carte qui l'accompagne. À mon ange au yeux émeraude signé : Ton admirateur secret. Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pour ensuite rentrer dans son appartement.  
  
Cachés dans les buissons, Eriol et Shaolan avaient vu la scène.  
  
**Shaolan se frotte les mains de plaisir :** Elle a mordu à l'hameçon, elle va croire maintenant qu'elle a un admirateur secret, dit-il en riant.  
  
**Eriol :** Shaolan je ne trouve pas ça très correct de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, ça risque de tourner mal.  
  
**Shaolan grogna **: Voyons Eriol-Kun, je veux juste me venger! Ce qui va arriver je vais lui envoyer des roses, du chocolat, des lettres enflammée et lorsque que la sens vraiment amoureuse, je lui donne rendez-vous et je lui avoue tout, dit-il en riant  
  
Eriol se mord les lèvres, il sait très bien que ce genre de vengeance ne peut qu'apporter des ennuis et surtout que tout ça pourrait se retourner contre son cousin très facilement! 

**À Suivre...**

* * *

**¦ Sakuya ¦**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé la mise en page de mes chapitres.**

**Un gros merci à MORGANE pour avoir corriger mes chapitres vu que je suis vraiment nulle en français (je suis d'origine anglophone, mais je suis aussi nulle en écriture --') Mon problème c'est la grammaire. Trève de bavardage.**

**Les dialogue sont en gras j'ai fait cela pour que sa soit plus lisible.**

**Disclamer (je le mets à la fin) : Les personnages de CCS Ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Clamp!!!**

**Les seuls personnages qui pourraient m'appartenir ce sont ceux que je crée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ma fiction pour votre site Web sans me demander la PERMISSION! (Sinon je pique une crise de colère noire!!) **

**Voilà tout est dis! **


	2. Une pluie de fleurs

**Chapitre 2**

**Une pluie de fleurs**

Un groupe d'adolescentes sont installé sous un arbre dans le fond de la cours de l'école, une des adolescentes parle avec entrain avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
**Tomoyo :** Ma petite Sakura-Chan a un admirateur secret!  
  
**La concernée a le rouge au joues et essaye tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs de sa cousine :** Tomoyo nous devrions pas nous emballer de la sorte... c'est peut-être une erreur?!  
  
Mais rien à faire Tomoyo est toujours sous son nuage au grand désespoir de Sakura.  
  
**Chiharu sourit :** Dit nous Sakura tu ne voudrais pas savoir qui sait? Il est peut-être très mignon, doux et attentionné, dit-elle avec les yeux à son tour pleins d'étoile.  
  
Sakura soupire longuement avant de se lever et les quitter. Elle trouve d'ailleurs qu'elles exagèrent, tout de même ce n'est pas un gros bouquet de fleur qui va lui faire croire qu'elle a un admirateur secret. Sakura rumine ses pensées noires tout en marchant et bien sûr sans regarder où elle va. En tournant le coin du bâtiment elle tombe nez à nez avec Shaolan et Eriol.  
  
**Sakura sursaute, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle apparition :** Li, Hiiragisawa, vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine.  
  
**Eriol sourit :** Bonjour Sakura-Chan, est-ce que tu me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom?  
  
**Sakura sourit à son tour :** Mais bien sûr Eriol-Kun!  
  
**Eriol :** Tu me sembles soucieuse Sakura-Chan, quelque chose ne va pas? Dit-il doucement.  
  
**Sakura sent le rouge lui empourprer les joues :** Hum...j'ai...apparemment ce n'est que des suppositions bien sûr, elle ferme les yeux, un admirateur secret.  
  
**Eriol :** Ho! Mais c'est merveilleux ça, félicitations Sakura-Chan , il jette un œil à son cousin qui ce scille pas, alors qui c'est?  
  
**Sakura :** Je ne sais pas, mais je ne sais pas si ça serais une bonne idée de savoir qui c'est. Je ne voudrais pas être victime d'un plaisantin ni être déçue...  
  
**C'est à ce moment que Shaolan réagit :** Voyons Kinomoto! Faudrait être vraiment idiot pour vouloir te faire souffrir!! Tu devrais essayer de le trouver, si tu veux on pourrait t'aider Eriol et moi.  
  
**Un sourire radieux apparu sur les lèvres de l'adolescente :** Shaolan-Kun, Merci beaucoup, je t'ai mal jugé, Gomen nasaï, dit-elle en salua Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan est déconcerté venait-il de se mettre les pieds dans le plat?!  
  
Sakura s'excuse auprès d'Eriol et de Shaolan, car son cours de danse débutait d'une minute à l'autre. Elle laisse les deux adolescents entre eux.  
  
**Shaolan :** Merde! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça! Dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
**Eriol sourit :** Aurais-tu des sentiments naissants pour Sakura-Chan? Dit-il sérieusement  
  
**Shaolan :** Ferme-la Eriol, pourquoi as-tu fais ami amie avec elle aussi! Tu viens de **NOUS** mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
  
**Eriol :** Shaolan c'est toi et **TOI** seul qui a eu l'idée de ce plan ridicule de plus je l'aime bien moi Sakura-Chan je n'ai rien, mais rien contre elle! Alors débrouille toi avec ta conscience Shaolan! Dit-il avant de le laisser en plan.  
  
**Shaolan soupire :** Merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
  
Après les cours, Tomoyo et Sakura sont directement rentrées chez elle et avec le grand étonnement l'appartement est rempli de fleur de toute sorte. Il en avait partout sur les meubles, sur le plancher et même au plafond.  
  
**Tomoyo et Sakura :** Oh! Mon dieu! Il y en a partout!  
  
**Tomoyo :** Je vais aller voir dans ta chambre pour voir si il y en a aussi, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Sakura fit le tour du salon pour voir si il y aurait une lettre de camouflée ou quelque chose dans le genre. **C'est à ce moment que Tomoyo l'appelle** : Sakura! Sakura! Vient voir!!  
  
Sakura se dirige rapidement vers sa chambre pour y trouver des tonnes de peluches dispersées dans la pièce.  
**  
Tomoyo :** Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon?! Tu ne peux plus nier que tu as un admirateur secret maintenant Ho! Ho! Ho!  
  
**Sakura :** Mouais avec tout ça serait dur de le nier, mais comment il a fait pour rentrer dans l'appartement? Dit-elle inquiète  
  
**Tomoyo s'inquiète à son tour :** Oh! Nous devrions peut-être appeler le propriétaire? Dit-elle nerveuse.  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo se jettent sur le téléphone tout en composant frénétiquement le numéro du propriétaire.  
  
**Proprio :** Oui allo?  
  
**Sakura :** Monsieur Hiirochi c'est Sakura et Tomoyo de l'appartement 8, quelqu'un est rentrer dans notre appartement aujourd'hui qui c'était? dit-elle nerveusement.  
  
**Monsieur Hiirochi :** Ho je ne sais pas il n'était pas présent, tout ce que je sais que c'était prévu comme livraison et que vous étiez au courant.  
  
**Sakura :** Non je ne l'étais pas! Dit-elle colérique  
  
**Monsieur Hiirochi :** Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tous les papiers étaient en règles je ne pouvais pas savoir, la prochaine fois je ne ferais pas rentrer quelqu'un dans votre appartement sans le confirmer avec vous ou avec Mademoiselle Daidoji.  
  
**Sakura se radoucit, le propriétaire semblait sincère :** Merci Monsieur Hiirochi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.  
  
**Eriol :** Une tonnes de fleurs et une tonnes de peluches, dit-il surprit. Décidément il ne savait pas que son cousin pouvait faire une telle folie surtout quand c'est juste pour une vengeance.  
  
**Sakura :** Oui je ne sais plus où les mettre! Surtout que je ne veux pas les jeter, dit-elle gêner.  
  
**Shaolan :** Pourquoi?! Ça prend de la place pour rien, dit-il en mordant dans son sandwich.  
  
**Sakura regarde Shaolan :** La personne qui a fait tout ça s'est donné tant de mal, je commence de plus en plus à croire que cette personne est sincère.  
  
**Shaolan :** Pf ne faut pas tout croire ce que l'on voit ma grande, dit-il méchamment.  
  
**Sakura soupire :** Tu as peut-être raison Shaolan-Kun...  
  
**Eriol :** Voyons Sakura il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que dit mon cousin, il est stupide de toute façon.  
  
**Shaolan :** QUOI JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE!  
  
**Eriol regarde son cousin droit dans les yeux :** Oui tu es stupide Shaolan Li...  
  
**Sakura :** Woé!!  
  
Shaolan défie son cousin du regard pour ensuite se lever et partir sans rien dire.  
  
**Eriol :** Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il est juste entrain de faire une grosse bêtise, dit-il rêveur.  
  
Un peu plus loin Shaolan tourne en rond toute en ruminant des idées noires. Quand Yamasaki vient le rejoindre.  
  
**Yamasaki :** Alors vieux quoi de neuf ? Dit-il en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.  
  
Shaolan ne répond pas, mais continue de tourner en rond sans regarder son ami.  
  
**Yamasaki :** C'est elle n'est-ce pas?  
  
**Shaolan lève les yeux vers son ami pour ensuite soupirer :** Ouais, je sens que je suis entrain de faire une bêtise...  
  
**Yamasaki :** Je vois tu as des remords?  
  
**Shaolan cria :** **NON JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE TOMBER AMOUREUX D'ELLE!**

**À Suivre...**

* * *

**¦ Sakuya ¦**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé la mise en page de mes chapitres.**

**Un gros merci à MORGANE pour avoir corriger mes chapitres vu que je suis vraiment nulle en français (je suis d'origine anglophone, mais je suis aussi nulle en écriture --') Mon problème c'est la grammaire. Trève de bavardage.**

**Les dialogue sont en gras j'ai fait cela pour que sa soit plus lisible.**

**Disclamer (je le mets à la fin) : Les personnages de CCS Ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Clamp!!!**

**Les seuls personnages qui pourraient m'appartenir ce sont ceux que je crée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ma fiction pour votre site Web sans me demander la PERMISSION! (Sinon je pique une crise de colère noire!!) **

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre 1 : **

**Juju Black : **Tadam voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimes hihihi. Je sais je le finis très très très cruellement. Ne me torture pas lollll. N'oublie surtout pas que je veux la suite de ta fiction héhéhé

**Les2Folles : **Salut merci pour votre review lol ne soyez pas méchante avec moi pour le deuxième chapitres... quoique je le mériterais amplement lol!!!

**Morgane : **Voici la suite comme je te l'ai dis sur msn, maintenant je ne crois pas que tu aurais des problèmes pour me laisser une review!! :)

**Voilà tout est dis! **


	3. De plus en plus amoureuse !

**Chapitre 3**

**De plus en plus amoureuse ?!**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, Sakura reçoit toujours des lettres, des chocolats et des peluches. Tomoyo commence à croire de plus en plus que sa meilleure amie soit tomber amoureuse de son mystérieux admirateur secret. Ce que Sakura dément avec fermeter pourtant cette dernière finis toujours par ce trahir et donner raison à notre chère Tomoyo.

Sakura cours à une vitesse folle à son casier arriver elle ouvre avec hâte pour y trouver une lettre rose avec des cœurs dessus.

**Sakura la sert sur son cœur qui bat à la chamade : **Ouf il ne pas oublié....

Ensuite au pas de course elle ce dirige vers un groupe de garçon qui parle entre eux prêt de l'entré de la cours. Sakura avait pris l'habitude de partager les lettres qu'elles recevaient avec Shaolan. Au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

**Sakura :** SHAOLAN!!! IL NE PAS OUBLIER, dit-elle les joues rouges

**Shaolan soupire :** Désolé les gars, je dois prendre connaissance de la lettre que Sakura à reçu **ENCORE** ce matin....

**Sakura :** Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais à le trouver!!! Dit-elle colérique.

**Shaolan eu un petit sourire :** Mouais où j'avais la tête quand je t'ai proposer cela aussi.....

**Sakura eu une mine boudeuse sur le visage :** Bien si tu le prends comme ça Shaolan-Kun je vais demander à Eriol-Kun de m'aider à la place.

C'est à ce moment que Shaolan ce remémore la petite conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec son cher cousin.

* * *

**_Début FlashBack :_**

_**Eriol était fous de rage :** Shaolan-Kun! Si tu n'arrête pas ce petit jeu avec Sakura-Chan je lui avoue tout dès que j'en ai l'occasion!_

_**Shaolan : **Tu n'oserais tout de même pas me trahir???!!! Je te signale qu'on est deux dans cette histoire! Cria-t-il_

_**Eriol : **Je t'avais pourtant avertit où sa pourrait te mener, imbécile! Ça ce voit bien que tu es entraîne de tomber amoureux d'elle! Et ne m'embarque pas dans tes combines je n'ai rien fait moi!_

_**Shaolan les joues très rouges : **Oui c'est très possible que je soit tomber amoureux d'elle et alors?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! C'est mes affaires ne te mêle pas de ça Eriol! _

_**Eriol : **Si tu ne lui avoues pas tout elle va en souffrir et toi aussi! Je te donne 2 semaines et je trouve que je suis très généreux, pour tout lui avouer sinon c'est moi qui le ferais!_

_Eriol finit par laisser son cousin légèrement en colère et les rouges pour aller rejoindre ses amis._

_**Fin du FlashBack**_

* * *

**Shaolan secoue sa tête violemment pour chasser cette conversation de sa tête :** Sakura c'était une blague bien sûr je veux continuer à t'aider pour découvrir qui sait, dit-il tout en regardant son cousin qui souriait. 

Sakura sourit et elle prend le bras de Shaolan pour l'emmener à l'opposer de la cours où il n'a personne.

Shaolan s'installe contre la clôture pour écouter **SA **Sakura lui lire la **LETTRE** qui **LUI** avait écrite.

**Sakura prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :**

_Tu es la plus belle de toutes les fleurs._

_Ton regard est si joli,  
Qu'il fait battre bien plus fort mon coeur,  
Ton charme entier me conquit._

_J'aime ton parfum et ta douceur,  
Je t'aime à la folie,  
Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma dernière heure,  
Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie,_

_Tu seras toujours l'amour  
Qui fait vaciller mon coeur. _

**Après sa lecture, Sakura sent son cœur fondre et ce retourne vers Shaolan pour avoir son avis :** Alors? Tu crois qu'il est sincère? Tu sais qui sait?

**Shaolan sent ses joues lui rougir à son tour :** Oui bien sûr, hum Sakura j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, dit-il mal à l'aise.

**Sakura inquiète :** Je t'écoute

**Shaolan les joues rouges :** J'ai fait quelque chose que je ne suis pas très fière, j'ai fait marcher une jeune fille, j'ai voulu me venger d'elle...

**Sakura sent son cœur battre de plus en plus vite :** Et qui est cette jeune fille?

Shaolan veux continuer dans ses aveux, mais Tomoyo l'amie de Sakura vient les retrouver.

**Tomoyo :** Bonjour Sakura, Bonjour Shaolan-Kun, Sakura nous allons être en retard pour le cours de sports.

**Sakura retrouve ses esprits :** Oui bien sûr Tomoyo-Chan, Shaolan-Kun on continuera cette conversation un peu plus tard d'accord?

Shaolan hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Sakura lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir avec Tomoyo.

**Shaolan lâche un long soupir avant de s'écrouler contre la clôture :** J'y n'arriverais jamais.....

**Après les cours Shaolan ce dirige vers la sortit de l'école quand Sakura l'apostrophe :** Shaolan-Kun, tu viens bien qu'on poursuit notre conversation?!

**Shaolan bégaye :** Oui bien sûr Sakura....

**Sakura heureuse :** Chouette vient on va aller au parc de l'empereur pingouin!

Shaolan suit Sakura à contre cœur, il commence à regretter d'avoir voulu jouer avec les sentiments de Sakura, mais avec les pressions d'Eriol il n'avait maintenant plus le choix de tout lui avouer et lui dire ce qui ressent vraiment.

**Sakura joyeuse :** Alors?

**Shaolan s'éloigne un peu de Sakura il lui tourne le dos :** Sakura tu te rappelles le premier jour qu'on c'est rencontrer?

**Sakura fait une grimace :** Ouais, tu n'étais pas trop gentil et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette question?

**Shaolan soupire :** Tu vas comprendre le pourquoi de ma question, cette journée-là j'était fous de rage que tu m'ailles remblayer de cette manière. Alors j'ai élaborer un plan pour te faire du mal, il soupire, C'est moi Sakura ton admirateur secret, au début ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais par la suite je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais énormément. Sakura je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir, j'aimerais retourner en arrière pour tout réparer, mais je ne peux pas.....Je veux juste que tu saches que Je t'aime à la folie, Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma dernière heure.

**Sakura sentit son cœur défaillir, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour son admirateur était que du vent, Shaolan c'était jouer d'elle. La jeune fille sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue : **JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE LI!!! Comment t'a pu me faire ça, je te confiais tout ce que je ressentais!!!!

**Shaolan ce tourne pour faire face à la jeune fille en larme :** Je suis désolé Sakura je ne voulais pas....

**Sakura hurla :** MAIS TU L'AS FAIT!!!!

**Shaolan sent des larmes couler sur ses joues à son tour :** Sakura je...je...t'aime....

**Sakura en larme :** Tu crois que je vais croire ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait??!!! Dit-elle en le poussant pour ensuite courir rapidement chez elle.

Shaolan la regarde partir pour ensuite ce prendre la tête entre ses mains pour sangloter comme un bébé

**À Suivre....**

* * *

**¦ Sakuya ¦**

**() Le poème est écrit par : Hubert Mordain, je l'ai un peu modifier...**

**Ne me tuer pas!!!!! Je sais je l'ai fait plutôt triste je chapitre-là pauvre Shaolan-kun....**

**Bien sûr j'ai prévu le coup pour ne pas me faire torturer ha ha ha ha**

**Je vais mettre le chapitre 4 en ligne dès ce soir, mais je ne peux pas vous dire l'heure... mouahhh je suis diabolique!!! NON pas frapper mdrrrr**

**Les dialogue sont en gras j'ai fait cela pour que sa soit plus lisible.**

**Disclamer (je le mets à la fin) : Les personnages de CCS Ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Clamp!!!**

**Les seuls personnages qui pourraient m'appartenir ce sont ceux que je crée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ma fiction pour votre site Web sans me demander la PERMISSION! (Sinon je pique une crise de colère noire!!) **

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre 2: **

**SyaoSyao : **Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop décu et que sa t'a plu. Et surtout merci pour ta petite review!

**Morgane : **Merci de m'avoir corrigé les 2 premiers chapitres, j'ai essayer pour le chapitre 3 que sa soit le plus lisible possible et j'ai essayer de faire plus attention à ma grammaire. Sa m'a faite plaisir aussi de t'aider pour l'histoire que tu devais écrire pour l'école, sa m'a même donné quelques idées pour faire un one-shot SakuraXShaolan.

**Juju Black : **Ma fidèle lectrice ?! (J'exagère un peu peut-être...) Non au secours de la torture mdrrr, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de mon troisième chapitre, le quatrième est en cours d'écriture (hé oui déjà Ha! Ha! Ha! )

**Syt : **Voici la suite!!!! Hé oui Shaolan ce met de plus en plus les pieds dans les plans à son grand désarrois!

Pourtant Eriol l'avais bien avertis sacré Shaolan il n'écoute personne mdrrrr. Pour ta fiction qui est encore sur papier est-ce que c'est un crossover entre Sakura et Yu Gi Oh?! Si oui faite vite pour le taper sur l'ordinateur mdrrrr

**Voilà tout est dis! **


	4. Une fleur de cerisier en pleure

**Chapitre 4**

**Une fleur de cerisier en pleure**

Sakura est arrivé rapidement chez elle. Tomoyo est assise dans le séjour un livre de mathématique à la main. Quand elle vit sa meilleure amie en larme ce réfugier dans sa chambre en claqua la porte, elle su quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Tomoyo cogne à la porte de la chambre de son amie :** Sakura?! Je peux rentrée?

**Elle entend Sakura la voix enrouer lui crier :** Non!! Je veux être seule Tomoyo!

Tomoyo ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant et ouvre tout de même la porte, elle retrouve sa meilleur amie assise par terre tenant dans ses mains un ourson en peluche et cette dernière pleurs à chaude larmes.

**Sakura :** Tomoyo?! C'est terrible, dit-elle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

**Tomoyo caresse doucement les cheveux couleur miel de Sakura :** Quoi donc ma petite Sakura?!

**Sakura étouffe un sanglot** : Mon admirateur secret.... C'est Shaolan!!!

**Tomoyo surprise :** Shaolan-Kun ?! Et bien pourquoi sa te fait temps pleurer?

**Sakura qui serre de plus en plus fort sa meilleure amie** : Tu...tu ne comprends pas!!! Il a joué avec mes sentiments!!! C'était un jeu pour lui!

**Tomoyo sentit soudainement triste pour son amie :** Il te l'a dis? Dit-elle inquiète de la réponse.

**Sakura hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation pour ajouter ensuite :** Il m'a même dis qui était désoler et qui avait fini par tomber amoureux de moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à le croire Tomoyo!!!!

**Tomoyo soupire :** C'est normale que tu lui en veuille ta confiance à été ébranler, mais il a été assez franc pour tout t'avouer.

**Sakura sèche ses larmes du revers de la main** : Tomoyo j'aimerais rester seule pour le moment...

* * *

Tomoyo caresse une dernière fois les cheveux de son amie pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Bien sûr le lendemain matin Sakura avait décidé de rester à la maison à l'abri des regards. Tomoyo savait aussi que son amie avait pleurer toute la nuit.

Sur le chemin de l'école Tomoyo croise Shaolan. Ce dernier n'en mène pas large.

**Tomoyo :** Bonjour Li, j'espère que tu vas bien?! Dit-elle sarcastiquement

**Shaolan tourne la tête en direction de Tomoyo, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et sa première question est :** Comment vas-t-elle?

**Tomoyo lâche un long soupire :** Shaolan... elle ne va pas très bien tu devrais le savoir!

**Shaolan soupire à son tour :** Je sais je te dois des excuses Tomoyo-Chan, c'est toi qui est au prise avec Sakura part ma faute!

**Tomoyo ce mord la lèvre inférieur :** Sakura n'a pas bouger de sa chambre depuis hier soir, elle n'a pas voulu du dîner ni de son petit déjeuner. Elle a beaucoup de peine tu sais....

**Shaolan :** Je vais passer la voir ce soir!

**Tomoyo protesta :** Mais Shaolan! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

**Shaolan sourit faiblement :** J'insiste Tomoyo-Chan...

**Tomoyo à regret :** D'accord vient après les cours!

Eriol ce tiens prêt du cerisier avec Yamasaki.

**Yamasaki :** Shaolan-Kun n'a mène vraiment pas large, Chiharu m'a aussi dit que Sakura n'était pas venu aujourd'hui en cours.

**Eriol :** J'ai confronter Shaolan hier pour qu'il avoue tout à Sakura, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il le fasse rapidement....

**Yamasaki :** Pauvre Shaolan-Kun....

**Voix :** Ce n'est pas moi qu'on devrait plaindre, mais Sakura, dit Shaolan à s'approcha de ses deux amis.

**Eriol eu un faible sourire :** J'ai entendu dire que tu vas voir Sakura-Chan ce soir. Pourquoi?

**Shaolan soupire à son tour :** Pour lui faire comprendre que j'en vaut pas la peine et qu'elle devrait pas ce mettre dans un état pareil pour le con que je suis!

**Yamasaki :** Ne soit pas si sévère avec toi-même, tu étais fâcher c'est normale que l'on fasse des conneries dans ce temps-là!

**Shaolan : **Yamasaki-Kun n'essaye pas de me protéger ni de me remonter le moral, tout est de **MA** faute et seulement de la mienne! Dit-il rageusement.

* * *

Sakura ce regarde dans le miroir, elle a les yeux rougit par les larmes, les cheveux emmêler et le visage cireux. Elle a un peu creux, mais elle n'ose pas sortir de sa chambre. Sa chambre est remplie des peluches que son admirateur secret, non que Shaolan lui ait acheté, elle voudrait toute les jeter par la fenêtre sauf une! Un ourson rose avec une fleur de pivoine entre les pattes.

**Sakura soupire :** Il est 17hr30, Tomoyo devrait être à veille de rentrer.....

Sakura pense à son amie qui l'avait si gentiment réconforter hier, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas fâcher après Shaolan elle l'avait même complimenter sur sa franchise! Sakura ce sent terriblement mal au fond d'elle-même elle avait toujours espérer que son admirateur secret soit Shaolan, car elle avait commencer à l'aimer de plus en plus, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus ou elle en était!

Sakura fut sortit de sa rêverie, car la porte de l'entré s'ouvrit Tomoyo est de retour et elle n'est pas seule quelqu'un d'autre est avec elle.

**Tomoyo :** Shaolan? Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

**Shaolan la remercie poliment** : Non merci, je voudrais plutôt voir Sakura...

**Tomoyo :** Je persiste toujours à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Mais si tu veux vraiment la voir, sa chambre ce trouve à la sortit du séjour première porte à droite.

Shaolan remercie Tomoyo pour ensuite ce diriger vers la chambre de Sakura, il cogne à la porte. Il entend Sakura mettre sa radio pour ne pas entendre les bruits à sa porte de chambre. Shaolan prit le risque d'ouvrir la porte, il vit Sakura accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

**Sakura :** Tomoyo je n'ai pas trop faim...

**Shaolan regarde le sol :** Je ne suis pas Tomoyo....

**Sakura sursaute au son de la voix de Shaolan dans son dos :** Shao...Li?

**Shaolan :** Oui c'est moi je suis venue prendre des nouvelles....

**Sakura colérique :** Trop aimable! Comme tu peux le voir je ne vais pas très bien! Merci d'être passé! Maintenant dehors!!!

**Shaolan baisse le son de la radio :** Non je suis venu ici pour te prouver que tu dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour le con que je suis....

**Sakura ce leve pour faire fasse à Shaolan :** Oh! Trop de modestie, pour Monsieur Shaolan Li le mec le plus imbu de lui-même de tout le bahut!

**Shaolan les yeux rouge : Tu** ne devrais pas te mettre dans cette état pour moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais bien Kinomoto-San

**Sakura soupire :** Arrête tu veux! C'est moi qui ai été trop idiote! Je me suis faite des films et je n'aurais pas du d'accord! Fin de l'histoire!

**Shaolan lâche un profond soupire :** Dit pas ça tu n'es pas idiote c'est moi qui est idiot!!!

**Sakura colérique :** C'est moi l'idiote!!!!

**Shaolan colérique à son tour : **Non c'est moi l'idiot!!!!

**Sakura :** Non c'est moi!

**Shaolan :** Non moi!

**Sakura eu un faible sourire sur les lèvres :** C'est complètement ridicule! Nous sommes toutes les deux idiots!

**Shaolan sourit :** Hé, mais tu as sourit?!

**Sakura fit une grimace :** Non!

**Shaolan :** Oui je te dis!!!

**Sakura sourit :** Bon! Ok sa suffit tout ça! Sa devient de plus en plus ridicule!

**Sakura : **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Li!?

**Shaolan sourit faiblement, il n'aimait pas quand Sakura l'appelais par son nom :** J'ai décidé de me faire pardonner je suis prêt à faire tes 4 volonté, mais s.t.p pardonne moi!!! Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant Sakura.

**Sakura sourit :** Mes 4 volontés vraiment? Hum sa demande mûr réflexion...

**Shaolan :** Je t'en pris Saki pardonne moi....je t'aime....

Sakura sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, elle ne comprend pourquoi sa lui fait tellement de bien en entendant Shaolan lui dire qu'il aime.

**Sakura :** Je te donne jusqu'au vacance d'été pour me prouver que tu es sincère ET si sa me satisfait je te dirais réellement ce que je ressens pour toi!

**Shaolan la serre dans ses bras heureux :** Merci Saki!!!

Sakura ce sent fondre dans les bras du jeune homme, ha non ce n'est pas le moment ce dit-elle il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves.

**Shaolan un énorme sourire orne ses lèvres :** Aller habille toi princesse je t'invite au restaurant le Blossom.

**Sakura étouffe un cri :** Mais c'est un restaurant très très chic!!! Et très cher!!!

**Shaolan :** Et alors? Pourquoi je ferais dans les finesses, dit-il en souriant, aller je t'attend dans le salon, dit-il en refermant la porte de la chambre.

**Tomoyo va voir Shaolan pour lui demander des nouvelles :** Puis?

**Shaolan sourit :** Elle m'a donné jusqu'au vacance pour faire mes preuves et pour le moment je l'invite au restaurant, je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi pour ce préparer!

Tomoyo hoche la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie!

**À Suivre**

* * *

**¦ Sakuya ¦**

**Les dialogue sont en gras j'ai fait cela pour que sa soit plus lisible.**

**Disclamer (je le mets à la fin) : Les personnages de CCS Ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Clamp!!!**

**Les seuls personnages qui pourraient m'appartenir ce sont ceux que je crée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ma fiction pour votre site Web sans me demander la PERMISSION! (Sinon je pique une crise de colère noire!!) **

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre 3: **

**Sefadora Firewood : **J'ai oublié de te citer dans mon chapitre 3 excuse moi!!! Merci de m'avoir laisser des jolies petites reviews!!! J'espère que la suite de ma fiction va toujours te plaire autant!

**Voilà tout est dis! **


	5. Le Blossom

Chapitre 5

**Le Blossom**

Sakura et Shaolan prenaient place dans la voiture familiale des Li. Sakura portait une magnifique robe verte et Tomoyo avait mis des fleurs de cerisier dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Quand en Shaolan il c'était changer rapidement dans la salle de bain de l'appartement de Sakura avant de partir pour aller manger.

**Shaolan rougit légèrement : **Sakura…tu es tout simplement sublime ce soir…

**Sakura sourit : **Merci tu es aussi très élégant Shaolan.

Les deux jeunes adolescents ne dit plus un mot du reste du voyage. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au restaurant. Shaolan ouvrit la portière de la voiture et aida Sakura à sortir, il lui ouvrit aussi la porte du restaurant.

**Serveur : **Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame, est-ce que vous avez une réservation?

**Shaolan très sérieux: **Oui, j'ai réservé le jardin intérieur la réservation est au nom de Shaolan Li.

**Le serveur s'inclina respectueusement : **Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en prenant 2 menu avant de ce diriger vers une pièce fermer tout au fond du restaurant.

Quand le serveur ouvrit la porte, Sakura ne pu retenir un cri de surprise en voyant la beauté du jardin. De nombreuses plantes exotiques trônaient un peu partout dans les jardins. Une fleur attira l'attention de la jeune fille, Sakura s'en approcha et respira doucement son odeur, l'odeur de la fleur est tout simplement enivrante. Sakura sentit la présence du serveur derrière elle.

**Le serveur lui sourit : **C'est une orchidée, sa prend environ 8 ans pour faire pousser cette espèce. Votre compagnon vous attend à la table, lui dit-il en pointa Shaolan qui regardait le menu.

Sakura le remercie et alla rejoindre Shaolan ce dernier leva les yeux de son menu pour lui sourire.

**Shaolan : **Comment tu trouves l'endroit Saki?!

**Sakura : **C'est tout simplement magnifique, mais ça va te coûter une fortune!!!

**Shaolan eu un faible sourire : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon portefeuille ma petite Saki, j'ai les moyens de tout payer très facilement.

**Sakura sourit doucement : **Tu en a de la chance d'avoir autant d'argent, moi je dois travailler pour payer mon appartement, ma nourriture et l'école. Mon père et mon frère m'aident beaucoup, mais c'est quand même difficile…

**Shaolan déposa le menu à côté de lui : **Tu sais Saki ma mère décédé l'année dernière j'ai donc hérité de la fortune familial. Mes 4 sœurs m'aident à gérer tout l'argent et les compagnie que la famille possèdent, mais c'est pas rose tout les jours tu peux le croire. Parfois je voudrais avoir une vie normale comme la tienne.

**Sakura baissa les yeux : **Je suis désolée pour ta mère Shaolan-Kun….

**Shaolan sourit : **Ce n'est pas grave Saki, alors est-ce que tu es prête à commander?

**Sakura sourit légèrement et prit le menu entre ses mains rapidement : **Hum….je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre tout à l'air très bon….

Shaolan fit signe au serveur qui ce tenait tout près de la porte, ce dernier s'approcha rapidement.

**Serveur : **Est-ce que monsieur et madame on choisit? Dit-il en sortant son calepin avec son crayon.

**Shaolan très sérieux : **Faite moi une assiette avec tout ce que vous avez sur le menu sans exception, je veux que la demoiselle puisse goûter à tout, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille, apportez nous aussi une bouteille de champagne s.v.p, dit-il en donnant les 2 menus au serveur.

**Sakura rougit violemment : **Shaolan pourquoi fais-tu tout ça??!! Tu es complètement fous, dit-il en riant.

**Shaolan plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de la jeune fille : **C'est simple Saki, je t'aime je te l'ai déjà dis d'ailleurs, dit-il en lui souriant.

Après la soirée Shaolan raccompagnant Sakura chez elle. Sakura sourit tendrement à Shaolan.

**Sakura : **Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Shaolan-Kun, sa vraiment été magique.

**Shaolan rougit : **Tu sais Saki je ferais vraiment tout pour te plaire tu le sais bien, c'est parce que je t'aime, dit-il en déposant une baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, On ce voit demain en classe, dit-il avant de la quitté et repartir chez eux.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit la porte de l'appartement doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tomoyo qui devait dormir à l'heure qu'il ait. Sakura déposa sa veste sur dans le garde robe de l'entré quand Tomoyo apparu avec sa caméra à la main.

**Tomoyo caméra à la main : **Bonjour ma petite Sakura, alors comment c'est passé cette soirée?

**Sakura sourit à son amie : **C'est tout simplement magique, j'ai passer une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie.

**Tomoyo : **Ho ho ho est-ce qu'il t'aurais embrasser aussi? Dit-elle curieuse.

**Sakura s'assit sur le divan dans le salon : **Il a été un parfait gentleman, il m'a dit juste donner léger baiser sur la joue tout en me disant qui m'aimait.

**Tomoyo éteignit sa caméra tout en prenant place à côté de sa meilleurs amie : **Je reconnais ce regard ma Sakura, serais-tu entraîne de tomber amoureusement de notre Shaolan-Kun?

**Sakura prit des teinte de rouge rapidement et elle ce mit à bégayer : **Je…je…je…crois que oui, mais je doute encore de la franchise de Shaolan, je lui ai donner jusqu'au vacance d'été pour faire ses preuves alors….

**Tomoyo bailla : **Je vois d'accord, je vais aller dormir Sakura j'ai vraiment sommeil.

**Sakura sourit à son amie : **Moi aussi alors Bonne nuit Tomoyo-Chan, dit-elle en ce dirigeant vers sa chambre.

**Tomoyo : **Bonne nuit Sakura, fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

Sakura ce réveilla au son de son réveil matin. Elle s'étira doucement avant de sortir de son lit et s'habiller. Tomoyo était déjà debout et elle préparait le déjeuner, mais elle n'était pas seul elle faisait la conversation avec quelqu'un. Sakura sortit de sa chambre rapidement pour savoir qui ce trouvait dans la cuisine.

**Tomoyo déposa une assiette devant Shaolan : **Bonjour Sakura bien dormi?

**Shaolan sourit à Sakura : **Bonjour Sakura, je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble, bien sûr Tomoyo peut nous accompagner!

**Sakura prit place à la table de cuisine : **Bonjour Shaolan, bonjour Tomoyo, j'accepte de faire le trajet avec toi Shaolan, Tomoyo tu vas nous accompagner??

**Tomoyo sourit : **Oui bien sûr, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard!

Les 3 adolescents mangèrent rapidement pour ensuite partir à l'école.

À l'heure du dîner, Sakura retrouva ses amies en dessous du cerisier.

**Chiharu : **Sakura tu as eu un rendez-vous galant avec Shaolan-Kun?

**Sakura rougit : **Oui et non, il a quelque chose à ce faire pardonner. Alors il a décidé de faire mes 4 volontés.

**Chiharu fit une grimace : **Tu n'en as de la chance j'aimerais bien avoir cette chance…

Sakura n'écouta déjà plus Chiharu, mais elle avait plutôt les yeux fixer sur Shaolan qui était à l'opposer de où elle ce trouvait. Shaolan sentit certainement qu'on le regardait, car il leva les yeux vers Sakura et lui sourit, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et ce dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes filles.

**Rika : **Oh Shaolan vient vers nous, c'est probablement pour te parler Sakura, dit-elle en souriant.

**Shaolan arriva quelques secondes plus tard tout près de Sakura : **Bonjour les filles, Sakura je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir à ma maison d'été en fin de semaine, bien sûr Tomoyo tu es invitée.

Shaolan attendais la réponse de la jeune fille qui semblait être figé. Tomoyo donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes de Sakura pour la faire réagir.

**Sakura sourit : **Euh oui bien sûr, sa nous ferais très plaisir….

**Shaolan : **Je prendrais vous prendre demain matin avec mon majordome, de cette manière nous pourrions profiter de la piscine dans l'après-midi.

Shaolan alla rejoindre ses amis rapidement pour laisser le groupe d'amies de Sakura parler entre-eux.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**¦ Sakuya ¦**

**Voilà mon chapitre 5 ou il ne se passe pas grand-chose faut dire et je suis désolé. Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture d'ailleur. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre ma fiction va contenir…tout dépend de mon inspiration…**

**Disclamer (je le mets à la fin) : Les personnages de CCS Ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Clamp!!!**

**Les seuls personnages qui pourraient m'appartenir ce sont ceux que je crée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ma fiction pour votre site Web sans me demander la PERMISSION! (Sinon je pique une crise de colère noire!!) **

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre 4: **

**SyaoSyao : **Gomen nasaï de ne pas avoir mis les chapitres bien avant Surtout que tu as dis que tu pouvais être très impatiente j'espère que ses chapitres vont te plaire :)

**Syt : **J'espère que tu es satisfaite de mes chapitres, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite qui est d'ailleurs déjà en cours!

**juju black : **Bien sûr que je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir laisser de review lol. Par exemple moi je suis vraiment impardonnable de ne pas avoir mis la suite plutôt!

**Nanna : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite de mon histoire aussi te plaire!

**Voilà tout est dis! **


	6. Note de l'Auteure Important

**Note de l'Auteure**

**Important**

Salut tout le monde!

Vous avez probablement remarqué que j'ai arrêter de poster mes fics ici lol

Je suis désolée, mais c'est dernier temps je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour bosser là-dessus.

Voici les Raisons :

1.Je travaille sur un site giga gros et sa me demande beaucoup de mon temps….

2.J'ai écris d'autres fiction en rapport avec la série Gundam Wing

3.Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes fics postés ici, mais je vais remédier à la situation d'ici peu!

Pour en savoir plus sur mon site qui est encore en construction et qui n'est pas encore en ligne sur **INTERNET**<- je préfère le préciser…

C'est un site sur les Animes/Mangas, Jeux Vidéos et sur les Films + série T.V. Il auras tout pleins de Galeries et de Goodies

Bien sûr si vous voulez m'envoyer vos fics ou des Fan-Arts sa va me faire très plaisir :)

Envoyer moi le tout à 


End file.
